mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki:Articles for Scrap
AfS Archives > Articles for Scrap Example Follow this example when nominating: Name of Article Scrap it *Signature of voter and optional comment Keep it *Signature of voter Comments *Optional additional comment(s) Admin results No decision yet. ---- My LEGO Network Wiki:Names Scrap it Unneeded, unused, not helpful at all when you consider -- 22:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Keep it * A users MLN name may not match there Wiki username. Also, the Names page indicates whether or not a user is accepting friends. 23:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) * It also has a link to the mln pages of all of the people on it. 23:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) * I personally like this and agree with both of them ^^ 00:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) * What Nitecrew said. 01:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) * And if people are happy to befriend others. If anything, we should scrap the Forum:Advertise your MLN page. 10:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments *But can't people Advertise their MLN page there and knowing that one is accepting friends or not is not important (you can just ask by clicking add a friend on mln) and I think this page is just another distraction from the purpose of this wiki, again my talk page this is not facebook!-- 01:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin results No decision yet. Forum:No, you may NOT post here Name of Article Scrap it *Unused and has no point. Makes the wiki look sloppy. = 16:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *I agree. Seems unlike FB100Z to even make something like that. 01:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * 15:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * Pointless. 17:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Keep it *I think we should keep it, but try to ask fb100z if he wants to keeep it. 22:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments I do not think 7 users will vote (the wiki is not that big) so can I just delete it. Also I'm going to change the rules to 5 not 7 <> agree?-- 17:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin results Deleted -- 21:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- File:Snortingcat.gif Scrap it *Inappropriate content for an all age LEGO wiki. 18:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) *Completely inappropriate I think. 18:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) *Inappropriate to the point. 01:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Keep it *Signature of voter Comments *Optional additional comment(s) Admin results Deemed inappropriate and deleted. 15:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- MediaWiki:Tips Scrap it *No pages link here, as far as I can tell no pages mention it at all, and it hasn't been edited since last year. I doubt anyone even knows it exists. 20:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *It is not that good for such a wiki like ours-- 04:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Keep it *This is the page used in the tips widget. You can't just go around deleting mediawiki space pages as they provide interface text for the software. 08:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't realize that was what its used for. I just figured somebody put it in that namespace accidentally. 12:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *Well then I guess we need to keep it 12:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *No need to ever delete a MediaWiki page. I can't believe that I forgot to sign :o 13:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *Ok well since it turns out it actually is used for something, I vote to keep it... 14:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ****Likewise Mackmoron11-- 16:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) **Would be great if it got some more/new content. 02:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Comments *Optional additional comment(s) Admin results No decision made yet. ---- BIONICLE Networker List Scrap it *This isn't needed, the info is here. Also, there are no networker lists for the other mini ranks. *I'm suprised the page lasted this long. 01:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Scrap it! --Secretam 01:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *I was thinking the same thing when I first saw this page but I didn't have a chance to make a deletion nomination. 02:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) * 15:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Keep it *Signature of voter Comments *Optional additional comment(s) Admin results Deleted. ---- File:MLN Item Skin Frame Contents Left.png & File:MLN Item Skin Frame Contents Right.png Scrap it *I don't see them used. 00:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Keep it Comments Are these files actually used? Cause I found them in the unused images special page. If they aren't used, I'd like them to be deleted. 00:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) They are probably used for something. 01:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'll wait for Nitecrew to make a decision about this one. 10:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin results None yet.